What If, The Story of A Girl and A Hammer
by Storytellers Inc
Summary: AuthoressExtraordinaire - What if there was someone who was able to take hold of Thor's hammer, then what would happen. As Odin had said that whoever was worthy to wield it would have the power of Thor. In this story, someone does. This is a tale of adventure, family, conflicting sibling egos, and she lands in the middle of it. LokixOC check out some of my other stories too!
1. Chapter 1

**This is the story of what would have happened if Thor's hammer, Mjolnir, had actually been pulled out of the crater. If then, by who, how and also, what the heck happened next! And that's the reason there's a story, so all these questions can be answered.**

She was going to start college in September, at this point it was the middle of June and she had decided to visit her godparents who lived in a small town in New Mexico. Her name was Matilda Belle House, she and her friends would actually watch the TV series House and joke about Matilda and the character House having the same name. She was 5'6 with chocolate brown eyes and hair that was a muddy brown in color and all she was, was an average graduate who was going on a trip to a small town in a state South West of her own home state. This all seems like the basic information people would know and everything did seem to be going okay, until her rental car over heated.

"Great, this is just fantastic. What are you going to do now Mati?" she said to herself.

There was only one thing she could do, which was walk up the road a bit and find some place where she could get help. "Well feet, let's start moving." She said aloud to herself and then began to walk.

When she had walked for fifteen minutes or so she stumbled upon at least two pick-up trucks parked around a ditch. Matilda, relieved, walked toward the trucks and saw two men standing by one of the trucks looking into the ditch, which on closer inspection by Matilda was actually a crater. And in the crater was a large silver hammer.

"You were right Tim, that thing won't budge." The one man in a blue flannel shirt said to the man in a baseball cap.

"Well, didn't I tell ya Greg?" Tim said to Greg.

"Sirs, excuse me, I hate to trouble you but my car broke down and I was wondering if you could help me?" Matilda asked.

"Hi, I'm Greg and this is Tim. You're not from around here are you?" Matilda shook her head.

"Of course we'll help. Where's your car exactly miss?" Tim asked her. She told the men what they needed to know. Greg stayed with her as Tim went to tow her rental car into town, "What's that thing in the crater?" Matilda asked as they sat in Greg's car with the AC on. Greg had brown hair with bits of gray in it; he smiled and told her it was some sort of satellite that Tim had found and that when he tried to pick it up, it wouldn't budge.

"Do you think I could give it a try?" Matilda asked, Greg laughed a bit,

"I don't see why you can't, so go ahead and give it a try. I'm gonna wait here though so if something does happen, give me a holler." He said as he closed his eyes and leaned back in his car seat.

Matilda walked down into the crater and approached the object at its center. It seriously looked a lot more like a big hammer then a satellite, either way she gripped the handle of it with both hands and was prepared for a lot of resistance. Instead of resistance though, she was surprised that it was actually pretty light. Matilda swung the hammer like a baseball bat a couple of times, not knowing that storm clouds were shading the skies.

She held it with one arm above her head,

"Hey Mr. Greg!" she called out but then there was a peal of thunder and lightning lit the sky and hit the hammer, Matilda looked up at the hammer, then there was a bright white and iridescent light that had a force that pulled her upward. It felt like she was leaving the ground. As she was pulled upward by the weird force she became clothed in some crazy kind of armor. Oddly enough as all this was going on she thought of the song _Down the Rabbit Hole_, from the Broadway musical, _Wonderland._

Then she fell upon the floor of some big, gold dome shaped room with a platform at the center of it. On the platform stood three men, on who was tall with an odd helmet, dark skin and piercing amber eyes, next to him stood a man with a silver eye patch, gray hair and also wore an odd helmet.

The old guy to her looked a lot like Sir Anthony Hopkins.

And the third man had black hair, was pale with green eyes and wore gold armor and a green cape. This reminded Matilda of her home team, the Green Bay Packers.

This guy definitely looked like a packer fan from something out of a Marvel comic book.

"Uuuhhh. Hi, um. Where exactly am I, is my first question and the second, am I in trouble?" Matilda asked as she looked up at the three men from her place on the floor.

"No child. You are not in any trouble, thank you for alerting me Heimdall." The old man with the eye patch said to the tall, freaky eyed guy. Who nodded and left the dome like room and stood at the entrance.

"Loki help the poor girl up, it is obvious the trip through has left her a bit disoriented." The older man said to the younger, who left the platform to where Matilda laid on the floor.

"Thanks," she told him as he helped her up, "Why exactly am I here and where is here anyway?" Matilda questioned.

"Why you are here because you now wield the hammer of Thor, Mjolnir. This dear girl is Asgard, the realm eternal."

"Say what! What do you mean Asgard? What do you mean hammer of mouse beard or whoever! I must be hallucinating because of the heat; yes that's exactly what this is. Heh, heh, heh." She laughed and then passed out into the arms of Loki.

"Father, this is supposed to be the new ruler of Asgard, a mortal woman?" Loki asked, confusedly.

"Yes, but if Mjolnir chose her, she is worthy. She is no Odinson though, so she will have to be married into the family." Odin said to his son.

"I am to marry a mortal, surely you cannot be serious?"

"I am Loki. There is no point to argue about it. You two will be married and will rule Asgard together when the time comes for me to step down if Thor has not returned."

"Will he ever return father?" Loki asked as he walked up to the platform with the mortal girl in his arms.

"I hope that one day he may, I grieve the loss of your brother but his actions had to be dealt with, do you understand?" Loki bowed his head a bit as he replied

"I understand."

**A.N. – This story is set after Thor is banished but before Loki really finds out he's a Jotun. Keep reading if you want to know what happens, more chapters soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A.N. – Another chapter! I'm glad the first one interested you enough for you to come back for more, truly I am shocked. BUT! I thank you very much. I hope to get reviews and would ask you to look at some of my other stories! Enjoy. **_

Matilda woke up, not knowing where she was, all she remembered was that crazy dream about meeting the tall weird guy, the guy who looked like Sir Anthony Hopkins and that dark haired man.

But as she looked around she realized she hadn't fallen in Mr. Greg's truck and she wasn't in the guest room of her godparents' house.

She was in a large gold room and the blanket on top of her was white and felt like chinchilla fur, she knew what chinchillas felt like because one of her cousins had one. The bed she was in was huge; she sat up and looked around the large room. Matilda got frightened, she didn't understand, why was she here, where was this place, where was she!?

"Where am I?" she said, her voice wavering a bit. Her breathing was growing deeper with and she was slowly growing more frantic. Matilda drew the covers off her body; she was wearing a long navy blue tunic and leggings.

Shakily, she got up and walked over to the doors. Matilda opened one of the doors slightly and looked out into the other room through the opening. She heard people laughing and finally they came into view, Matilda saw a big man with red hair, a blonde with a funny mustache, a woman with dark long hair and a man with a very solemn face. Standing by a window on the far side of the room with all the laughter was the same man from before. Now that she thought about it, he looked a lot like Tom Hiddleston.

All she saw was his profile as he looked out the window, he seemed to be contemplating, then all of a sudden his head turned to look directly at the door she was standing behind.

Directly at her.

"She's awake." That was all he said and everyone in the room turned to look at the door, and then two other figures entered the room. The Hopkins look-alike and a woman with copper blonde hair, the man with the eye-patch had that hammer that Matilda had been holding before.

"How is the girl?" the woman by the man with the eye-patch asked as she looked from each person is the room concernedly. She seemed motherly, the man who was still looking directly at Matilda. He nodded to the door, Matilda's breathing grew more frantic and she backed up and kept going backwards till she hit the foot of the bed, then she slid to the floor and clung to the edge of the bed.

From outside the room, Loki watched the girl's face disappear from sight as she backed away from the door. He could see it in her eyes that she was frightened, after all. She did think that all of this was a hallucination. Loki watched as his mother and father walked over to the door and entered the room. At this point Sif and the warriors three had left, so Loki silently slipped into the room his parents entered.

At this point Matilda was hiding her face, as tears started to run from her eyes, into the blanket of white fur. She heard the door open but she didn't look up, she only huddled closer into the end of the bed and the blanket, and then she heard quick and light footsteps coming toward her. Matilda felt someone kneel in front of her and then she felt a soft motherly hand petting her hair and a gentle arm weave to rest on her right shoulder.

"Oh my dear girl. Are you well, what is the matter?" a kind and loving voice asked her. Matilda finally looked up at the woman to find she was the same copper blonde she had seen earlier.

"Why am I here, where am I? I don't know where I am and I'm frightened." Matilda said through her tears, and then she began to sob uncontrollably.

Frigga held the poor girl and looked at her husband and her son. She felt that it would take awhile to explain everything in depth to her while she was in the state she was in at that moment. Frigga kept holding her and nodded for Odin to come closer as the girl began to calm down, to explain.

Loki stood by the door and watched as his father explained everything to the midgardian whose tears ceased the deeper the story went. Though he didn't tell her yet that she would have to marry Loki, but that would definitely come at the end. No need traumatize the girl just yet. In fact Loki was impressed that she was traumatized at that moment.

He could see nothing in that he really liked, if he had a choice he wouldn't marry her and would simply assume the throne when his father stepped down. He still had a pestering doubt at the back of his mind about what happened back in Jotunhiem.

Why did his skin turn blue?

Matilda gradually began to grasp what the man with the eye-patch, Odin, and his wife, Frigga, were trying to explain.

"Then who is he? He was there, before when I got here." She asked pointing to the dark haired man from before.

"That is our son Loki, Thor's younger brother." Frigga said with a smile as she beckoned her child to come near, though he was a grown man, who could deny their mother.

"This is the point in the story which you come into my dear Matilda, you see… Since you are not an Odinson or in your case Odindottir, in order for you to claim the throne should I step down and Thor has not returned is if you marry Loki. But you may also decline. You may have however long you want to think things through." Odin said.

Matilda looked up at Loki, who really did not seem pleased at all about that idea but didn't say anything and didn't let it show.

"I'm sorry, everything you're offering is very nice and all but I've only just graduated high school. I can't get married there so much of my life left for that and, and, I need to get back. My family is probably so worried! And I wouldn't even know the first thing about running a kingdom. I'm so sorry." She said hiding her face in the blanket again.

"Oh my dear, I don't think you understand that fact that now that you have mjolnir, you also have everything Thor once had. You will not age the same as the rest of your family. I am most saddened to tell you such things but it's true, terribly true." Frigga said softly to Matilda, who then looked back up at the queen and then held Frigga in a tight but gentle hug as she sobbed.

At this point Odin left the room but not before leaving mjolnir on the floor in front of the ceiling to floor windows that you could see the sun rise and set from. Frigga began to hum an old lullaby Loki hadn't heard since he was a child. Seeing the girl so broken made him feel a little sympathy for her. Soon the girl was asleep, her head leaning against Frigga's shoulder.

"Loki, will you place take Matilda and place her in bed." She said in a soft and gentle tone. Loki did as his mother asked, finding the girl again in his arms, he carried her to the bed and then covered her body.

Things were going to very different indeed for all of them.

_**A.N. – Look at some of my other stories and please review I **__**always **__**love to hear your comments.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A.N. – Hey everyone, it's me! So this is a new chapter and I want to thank all of the people who have commented saying that they just couldn't wait because that truly motivated me. I hope you review, enjoy and favorite and tell me what parts of the story you like so far because I especially love hearing that!**_

He truly did not know why he stayed, whether out of pity or interest he could not say. And if such a question was asked to him he would not respond truthfully as it was his way, but often times he could not tell if he was lying to himself. The sun was setting in a blazing orange light, he looked out over Asgard through the floor to ceiling window, truly not looking at the landscape but simply contemplating. Loki looked back at the girl, her hair the color of mud; she was pale like him but shorter by a foot. For some reason he walked over to the side of her bed and looked down at her, why was he here? Truly it did confuse him, he could not grasp a reason for his lingering by her side, he brushed some strands of hair out of her face, her features were sharp but at the same time soft and feminine.

She stirred slightly, Loki pulled back, soon though she had settled again. He came forward again to her side, 'what is she dreaming about?' he thought as he stared at her peaceful form. His dreams were unsettled, full of nightmares; his fears of always being pushed in the shadow of Thor came to light in the silence of his unconscious hours. In order to know, since his curiosity was getting the better of his logic, he would have to enter her mind. Entering a mind was something he truly had never done or tried to attempt before, especially with someone who was sleeping. But here was an opportunity and he wouldn't just pass it by, he lightly pressed the top of his forehead to hers and using his magic entered her private little world that resided in her head.

_THE DREAM ~~~~_

_I have these characters in my head, they are my creations and this is the dimension where they are real. I can interact with them as I can with regular people, if something in the story that comes along though that I don't like I can chose whether to let it run its course or stop it before anything happens. Unlike life, things just simply happen, but sometimes we can prevent them._

_But now… I am alone. I can't call upon any comfort from them because I've some how been restrained by the sadness I feel, missing my family and friends and old life, the life that I would escape from here is now gone. I just hope they aren't too._

_Loki looked all around, he was on a cliff overlooking a vast ocean and the waves thundered against the rocks. Then her saw her looking out as she was close to the edge of the cliff, wind blew her hair back and made the long white train of the gown she was wearing lift off the ground and flutter. She seemed troubled, but in a certain way she seemed at peace._

_Though I was alone…I truly needed this quiet before the storm to help me truly think, but thinking made me trouble and yet it was all helping me make a decision because I didn't know what I was to do._

_He approached her slowly, and magic ked away the intimidating black leather and traded it for a simple but all together noble looking, green tunic. Coming up behind her and gently putting his hands on her upper arms, she immediately took a deep breath and waited. "How are you so peaceful? I can never find such peace."_

_It was Loki, her mind had imagined him up and now he was here._

_She closed her eyes and let out a deep breath, waiting for a moment and then she turned to face him, tilting her head up and opening her eyes to look at his face._

"_I can't tell you, because peace is something you have but aren't aware of." After she had said this, he stepped away from her and vanished with the wind, fading into the scenery. Become no more than a memory._

_The Reality ~~~_

Loki swiftly and quietly pulled his head from hers and walked back toward the window. Confound it all, why could she sleep so peacefully, a mortal. How could that be when he was a being of higher power, could find nothing to drown any of the thoughts that raced in his head. And still she slept soundly as he looked back at her, the sun was still setting but now it was darker and the orange beams were so much brighter. He leaned against the wall next to it with his left shoulder; all of a sudden he felt a slight weight on his right shoulder. It was pale, dainty hand; he did not need to look further to know who it was.

"You seem troubled," she was finally able to say after some silence, but only more silence was there to be for Loki did not respond. "I had a dream, it was strange because in the dream, I saw you." She paused again, 'C'mon Matilda, start talking to him cause you are going to be here for a very long time.' She thought to herself, finally she began to continue. "In my dream, you said something. You asked me how I'm so peaceful and I guess since this dream involves you in a way I thought I would tell you of it." In all honesty he only just now realized in her dream that he had thought aloud and had hoped that she forgot dreams quickly. He was wrong on that one.

"I guess the reason for it is that I don't get upset by certain and almost petty things and disputes and that I've learned in my life, though it probably would not even measure up to yours. That the small things have large impacts and the large things small, for me at this point, yes everything I love is behind me but then I think that maybe that this is the road for me to take."

This did make Loki think, but he did not reply to her, he heard her sigh slightly and heard the patter of her bare feet up the floors and stopping when they touched the rug that lead to the bed. Finally he heard her deep breaths as she slept. He looked at her as she slumbered away when his mother came in, "I thought she would at least be awake by now." "She had mother, your timing was just short," he said as the corner of his lips upturned for a slight moment.

"How has she been?" she asked Loki as she sat on the bed by the girl. "Surprisingly peaceful, even when she had been awake and had spoken a little." He said watching his mother gently run her hand up and down the girl right shoulder as she lay on her left side. "Poor Matilda, my poor dear."

Loki had often suspected that his mother had wanted a daughter, and with the girl's own mother so far from be able to comfort the girl that Frigga just stepped in and assumed her motherly role. One other thing she loved beside her family was children, being motherly just came naturally to her as lying was to Loki. Soon Frigga stood and walked over to her son standing by the window, "Come now, Loki. She will be fine and you have no more need to stay here, you should get some rest. I can tell you have not been sleeping."

Who could deny their mother? So he did as she asked, wondering as he went to bed that night if the girl's words were true.

_**A.N. – Well there will hopefully be more very soon for all my stories, keep review cause I love it when you do. And if you have questions, PLEASE! Ask. See you all soon.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A.N. – Well, here we are again, another chapter. At this time I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and encourage others to do so as well. And, if you need to, please ask question because I love hearing from you guys. So again I say, enjoy! **_

Frigga had awakened early and readied herself for the day, and then she left for Matilda's room. She would wait for the girl to wake up on her own and watch over her, Frigga also planned to make sure that Matilda ate and would eat with her. It was no trouble to Frigga because of the fact that at the moment she was not hungry.

Majority of the inhabitants of the Asgardian palace were asleep, except for a large amount of the staff. On her way to Matilda's room, Frigga stopped one of the servant girls and asked her to send up a tray of food in an hour to the guest chambers where Matilda was. When she finally got to her destination of interest, Frigga smiled warmly at the sight of Matilda sleeping peacefully.

Being the very motherly person Frigga was, she made sure that there was a goblet of water and a pitcher on the stand next to Matilda's bed, made sure the blankets were pulled up snug around the girl and found some clean clothes for Matilda to wear when she woke up. By the time Frigga had done all that she sat down by the girl's bedside and began reading as breakfast was finally delivered on a covered platter to make sure it would stay warm.

The sun was finally coming up over horizon, orange and red beams of light flooded in through the large window, Frigga put the book she held in her hands down upon the night stand and got up from her chair. She slowly walked toward the window, stopping in front of it and looking out.

Behind her she did not hear Odin step into the room, he looked at his wife from the doorway. The light surround here, to him it represented that his life would never be dark and never be lonely as long as she was there with him, his love, his life, his light. He walked over and put his hands on her upper arms in a gentle way, Frigga slowly turned and smiled,

"Good morning dear." She said to him,

"You were not there when I woke, but I knew I had a pretty good idea where you would be." He said softly, smiling a bit as he did. Then they both looked to the bed where Matilda was sleeping,

"Has she woken at all my darling?" he asked her,

"Not yet, but she will in time. She's seems so much more peaceful when she sleeps." Frigga smiled a bit,

Odin glanced at his wife, she had probably wanted a daughter but either way she would not trade her sons at all for anything else, it was just that having Matilda there now gave Frigga a chance to be the worrying and motherly person she usually was, but twice as much since now and Odin definitely knew this would end up happening, Frigga would in a way have a daughter.

Lady Sif was always one of simply another of Thor's companions. Sif once had actually confided in Frigga of her attraction to Thor.

Thinking of Thor made Frigga's heart ache a bit but she was quickly shaken from the feeling that tried to slowly weave itself around her heart by Matilda sitting up in bed and rubbing her hands over her eyes. Frigga walked over to the bed and sat on the edge as Matilda leaned her back against the headboard, her eyes were still closed and her hands were down at her sides.

Gently, Frigga took the girl's left hand in both of her own. Matilda's eyes opened in a languid way and when she saw Frigga she smiled sleepily,

"Good morning Matilda, did you sleep well? My son Loki had said that you had awakened in the middle of the night." Frigga had said with a smile but just a bit concerned, though she tried not to make her concern didn't want the poor girl to see her as over-bearing.

"I had, but I had gone right back to sleep after. I did though sleep very well, thanks for asking." Matilda replied, then she yawned a bit and stretched a little, then her stomach growled slightly.

"Well Matilda, would you like something to eat?" Frigga asked her, she nodded as she ran her hands through her hair. Odin had already left to start the day but had taken the food out so that his wife and Matilda could just begin eating if they wished to do so. The table was on the right side of the room, the large window was on the left side of the room as was the bathroom as well. "There is fruit, eggs and rolls and some tea if you wish," Frigga said. Matilda was really hungry so she just had a bit of each because she could not decide. She and Frrigga sat there for a while and just talked, mainly it was Frigga asking Matilda question about her life. And in turn Matilda would ask some questions about Frigga, her sons and Odin, her husband.

And this is how the early part of the morning went.

**_A.N. – Chat Session –_**

_**AE: So tired… zzzzz, huh! What!**_

_**Jareth: Could you at least stay awake for this, please! **_

_**AE: Sorry.**_

_**9**__**th**__** Doctor: AE you shouldn't have to apologize, Goblin King over there just is grumpy because we can't get to sleep till we've gotten this out of the way.**_

_**Erik: What Jareth is also trying to get across is that he is also unhappy that his story doesn't have any new chapters and that you should make this as quick as possible.**_

_**AE: Okay, okay, okay. Okay, zzzz, so! Basically… zzzz…**_

_**Wembly: I'll take care of the rest you guys can turn in.**_

_**All: Night! (Everyone exits, phantom carries authoress off stage)**_

_**Wembly: It's 10:25pm right now. AE wanted to try and thank everyone but she's a little exhausted, she's had a busy day. She would want you to comment and also to see some of her other stories, some of which have author note chat session like this one and others. And Thanks for stopping by! (Heads to door shuts off lights, exits)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A.N. – Chat Session – **_

_**AE: Wow! I have not written for this one in a while and I don't even know what to do!**_

_**Wembly: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down AE, everything will be fine.**_

_**Erik: I'll go get them. Wembly, make sure she stays away from sharp objects, rope, and elevated areas. Just give her this paper bag for now. (Fraggle takes paper bag, gives to authoress, hyperventilating authoress breathes into bag). Doctors!**_

_**7**__**th**__** Doctor: What's happened?**_

_**9**__**th**__** Doctor: Why is she breathing like that?**_

_**4**__**th**__** Doctor: Oh no she's starting to pace, this cannot be good, 9! Grab her and hold her down on that chair I'll tie her up so she doesn't hurt herself. (4 takes off nine foot long, multi-colored scarf from around neck, ties authoress, and all three doctors turn to the phantom).**_

_**Erik: She does not know what to write about and began to frighten herself about it too much and now she's like this (points to authoress who is almost foaming at the mouth strapped to the chair).**_

_**Pippin Took: Well, what do you suppose we do?**_

_**4**__**th**__**: Well I have a pretty good idea, (approaches authoress). Jellybaby?(holds out hand with jellybaby, authoress stops flailing and foaming, looks at the hand with the jellybaby and nods head in agreement, gives authoress jellybaby, authoress returns to normal with the exception of the fact that she starts singing songs from random musicals).**_

_**AE: Think of me think of me fondly when we've said goodbye – And we all have so many faces, the real self often erases, enticing lies flicker through our eyes – Ever just the same ever a surprise – Shine forever beacon of light blaze in the air vanquishing night – Beneath a moonless sky – Those dreams of long ago – Jacob, Jacob, Jacob, Jacob and sons – Memory turn your face to the moonlight let your memory lead you, open up, enter in – Maybe I'm on nobody's side – With a gun! With a gun! No, you can't get a man with a gun – This is your chance you will atone and never see me again – If someone like you loved me! Loved me, loved me! – I am my own invention, finally I can see – Yes, tis Mabelle! – Nothing's gonna harm you, no sir, not while I'm around! **_

_**Erik: Wow… How does this help at all?**_

_**Disreputable Dog: Well, this proves what I thought all along. You all cannot do anything correctly without me.**_

_**All: Dog!**_

_**Dog: This at least gives something for the readers to do. Readers, these musicals are (listed in order shown by song snip-it) The Phantom of the Opera, The Scarlet Pimpernel, Beauty and The Beast, Lord of the Rings, Love Never Dies, Dracula, Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dream Coat, Cats, Chess, Annie Get Your Gun, Frankenstein a new musical, Jekyll and Hyde, Wonderland, Pirates of Penzance, Sweeny Todd the Demon Barber of Fleet Street.**_

_**Percy Blakeney: Yes Dog, we all know this but why-… Oh! She wants them to look them up, alright well I see now.**_

_**Dog: The one song they may not know probably would be Wonder, from the Lord of the Rings musical but right now is not the time because the authoress-**_

_**AE: Ugh.**_

_**Dog: Is now back to normal in normal's totality. **_

_**AE: Onward to the story, oh gosh my head, ouch, what happened?**_

_**All: Writer's Block.**_

"When you are dressed and feel ready Lady Sif, my son and the Warriors Three will be out in common room waiting for you. I wouldn't keep them waiting too long my dear, Volstagg is slightly impatient, especially when something has to do with food," Frigga said with a small laugh and smile, then she opened the door and left. The outfit that Frigga helped her to coordinate was a sunrise orange dress with light teal on the details, Matilda liked the colors and Frigga had also commented that they were vibrant and cheerful. The sleeves were a faded teal leading up the arm to a faded sunrise orange, there was a draping fabric on the shoulder that was sunset orange but faded at the bottom that had swirling designs on it and on the actual dress were many light teal flowers connected by vines that ran all over. Matilda, after putting the dress on, put her hair in a ponytail that draped over her right shoulder with a gold string.

For Matilda, nervous was the understatement of the century and it seemed that now she would have a lot of those to spend. She could hear voices outside her door already, Matilda crept silently over to the door and leaned in close to try and hear what was being said. "How will she be able to wield the power of Mjolnir? She is a mere mortal woman," said a woman's voice. "It was no our decision it was the hammer's and by Odin's will, Loki had told us what he said do you not remember Sif?" said a posh male voice. "That girl is a toothpick, we all remember that, don't we Fandral?" said a more hearty male voice. "Well why do we argue of this matter if it is entirely out of our hands? I say we just let what is be and speak no more of it." A voice she recognized, Loki's voice, she heard say. "And are you not the slightest bit concerned that should the All-Father happen to fall into the Odin-Sleep, that the mortal girl will have charge over us as your mother sits at the bedside of your father Loki? We need to find a way to bring Thor back." The female voice, recognized as Sif, said. "Regarding Thor there is nothing we can do Sif, you know this but you still press on with that subject." said a gruff voice. "At least it's better than having that mortal try and take his place in the house of Odin." Sif said venomously, little did they know that the door to the room with the mortal in it opened, they were totally oblivious to this fact. Matilda stood in the doorway; the hammer in her right hand was hanging down at her side. "I never wanted it." She said as she became choked by her tears. At this everyone in the room turned to look at her, Sif's mouth hung slightly open for half a second but swiftly closed and her face became like that of a statue with a cold stare. "I never wanted this. I never wanted to be here. Take it, I don't want it!" she cried holding the hammer out in front of her, tears ran down her face. "Take it from me, I don't need it!" she tossed it onto the floor in front of her and quickly ran back into her room locking herself away.

"You would think that one of a race who has hunted for the secrets to being almost immortal would have gladly accepted such power and strive to keep it, fighting claw and tooth to keep it. And yet this single mortal being wishes it to have never come into her possession…" Loki thought faded as he stood in front of where Mjolnir sat upon the ground. All was silent as both Odin and Frigga entered, "Next time Lady Sif I would advise you to hold your tongue." The queen said vehemently as she began to walk to Matilda's room, but Odin held her back, "Let the child be for a moment my dear, you will not always be able to run to her aid. You all may be dismissed; she will most likely not come out of her room for some time." The king said, once Odin walked away and the others, Frigga waited by the door for her son to pass and stopped when he did, "Loki, will you be kind enough to stay here and check on her?" Loki nodded and sat in the common area in front of Matilda's room. All was quiet with the exception of the sound sobbing emanating from the room, muffled by the door. In the room, Matilda sat on the floor in front of the floor to ceiling window and soon after that she passed out from crying so much.

Loki walked over to the door and listened, the sobs had stopped. With a snap of his fingers, the door quietly both unlocked itself and opened. He found her, as he entered the room, on the floor. Grabbing a small pillow from the bed and laid it under her head, then he sat at the small round table in her room and read one of the books upon its surface. And again all was quiet, save for the turning of pages and breaths taken, until the hours passed.

_**A.N. – Well I hope everyone is happy and I encourage you to look at some of my other stories as well as some of the musicals and songs mention in the Chat Session. Review, because I love to hear from you! PS: I would like to make an apology for the chapter being short and the chat being long, but I hope it has both informed and entertained you.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A.N. – Chat Session – **_

_**AE: Hi everyone, we're all back. Well… Except for Jareth.**_

_**Percy Blakeney: And why is that my dear?**_

_**AE: He says it's because of you.**_

_**Percy: Oh. Well who can blame him? Similar forces do tend to detract.**_

_**AE: Actually he just sent a goblin of his with a message, it reads, 'We are in no way similar you blithering idiot.' He must be watching us via crystal, am I right? (Authoress looks down at small goblin, said odd but adorable goblin nods).**_

_**Wembly: Are we going to keep track of how many writer's blocks you have AE?**_

_**Pippin Took: I believe that might be a wise idea.**_

_**Gandalf: For once you fool of a Took, you are indeed right.**_

_**AE: Thank you, Gandalf (-_-). Yes we will be keeping track of how of those I have.**_

_**2**__**nd**__** Doctor: You've had two so far my dear.**_

_**AE: Thanks Doc. 6, would you like to do the honors.**_

_**6**__**th**__** Doctor: Yes Indeed I shall my dear. (Opens colorful umbrella) On now to chapter six! (Umbrella is spun, curtain falls, and curtain rises). Let the show begin. **_

Loki wasn't interested in the book he was holding anymore, no. He had lost interest an hour ago; he knew the end of the story. In fact he knew the story backwards and forwards, but that wasn't the point, the point was that his focus was now drawn to his hand. 'What happened in Jotunheim, I should have burned not turn blue?' he thought to himself. He got up to go and check his suspicions with a certain item in the vault but Matilda began to stir, she was waking up and now he could not leave. So he stood close to were she lay and spoke to her, using her name, "Matilda, Matilda wake up." He spoke softly in order not to frighten her, then he went and knelt on the floor and gently grabbed one of her hands, it was cold like any other woman's as like any man's hand is warm. Her hand gripped his for warmth, Loki tensed, Matilda's eyes fluttered open.

"Loki, why are you here?" she asked him, "My mother asked for me to make sure that you were alright, I am only doing what she asked of me if it troubles you that I am here I will go." She tilted her head and looked into his eyes, "No I'm not troubled by it, I guess the way I've been the pasted day or so has been emotional I guess and what Sif said I guess brought all the emotion I suppressed back. Can I ask you a question though?" Matilda said sitting up, "You may, but what is it you wish to say?" he asked, she replied, "I had breakfast with your mom this morning and she said that you have a garden here with a little pond and a hedge maze and all sorts of flowers. And well, I was wondering if you could show it to me?" she asked as she looked up to his face as he stood.

She waited for a response; he looked at her and held out his hand, "If you wish to." He said, Matilda smiled a little and took the hand he that he offered and stood up.

Loki was patient with Matilda and spoke softly to her, she seemed so fragile, his mother had told him to help her try to feel comfortable because Matilda didn't know much and everything was so new to her. And in a way he truly wished to be kind and patient with Matilda, it was probably her newness and naïve ignorance of his home that made him act this way. He felt calm and felt like he did not have to put on a face to meet this face because it was a new face and a possible chance for some kind of true companionship, Thor had had his friends but they were no friends of Loki. This girl knew little of him and could not judge and Loki was not living in the shadow of Thor anymore, but living in his own light. Truly deep down although at times he would not admit it, Loki craved some recognition any at all would be enough for him. But what if companionship with Matilda went too far and she fell in love with him? He did not wish to marry her but in a way he seemed to wish to be near her, learn more from her, know more of her. As he led her to the garden she kept her head down looking at their linked arms, she looked up at him and saw him staring ahead of them and then she bent her head again.

When they finally reached the garden gates, which were gold and only a head higher than Matilda, Loki spoke.

"You don't have to worry about anyone else being here, it's just past midday so people are still going about and all that alike."

With this Loki opened the gate, Matilda looked into his eyes as he nodded for her to enter and she did, she was dumbstruck when she looked around her. The plants were extraordinary some were similar to the ones back home but the leaves and flowers were colors that she couldn't even name of off the top of her head, the pond at the center of all the plant was such a beautifully clear blue with white rocks on the bottom and pink and purple plants lived under the surface that hid fish of vibrant colors.

"The hedge maze entrance is right here," Loki said as he stood by the entrance, his voice shook her from her thoughts and her sight went straight to him. Loki had been amused with her innocent and amazed expression, it was a child-like awe which she had and her curiosity was similar. He noticed a slight smile grace her lips and she ran into the entrance and through to each of the first dead ends till she found the correct path, she went about this laughing with each dead end she met, she kept on running and laughing. Loki stayed behind her to watch her though he knew the way blindfolded.

When they finally found the exit it led them to the large, white tree with branches the hung low that were strong enough for someone to hop upon and take a seat but yet it had hanging leaves like a weeping willow which were gold, red, orange, green, blue and purple. The tree bore sweet fruit that looked like oversized raspberries, but they were pink, and tasted the same as that fruit that Matilda had always loved to eat back home. He watched in silent amusement as she circled the tree and then grabbed hold of one of the branches and began to climb, "A lady should not climb trees in a dress." He said looking up at her as she sat on one of the branches higher up from the ground.

Matilda looked down to him, "Well, I hadn't thought there'd be trees this big in the garden besides this tree is perfect, how can I not climb it? Dress or none I can't just sit and admire a tree, climbing is what they're for. That's my mom and dad would always tell us but they always told us to be careful," she laughed. Matilda leaned her back against the trunk of the tree and brought one foot up onto the branch, leaning one elbow on her knee with her other leg hanging and she had her other hand hanging onto the branch just above her. Loki saw how relaxed she was and climbed up onto one branch down to her right, but it was close enough so he did not have tilt his head so much to speak with her.

"Loki, is the fruit safe to eat?" Matilda asked, he nodded and pointed to one of the ripe fruits closest to her, "The pink color means it is ripe and the yellow color means the opposite." He told her. She smiled and thanked him, they sat for an hour which consisted of Matilda asking Loki questions and Loki answering those question. Within that time frame Matilda grew more comfortable with Loki and Loki with Matilda, he opened up more with her and told her some stories in his childhood that had taken place by the very tree they were sitting in. in truth, Loki did miss his brother and when she asked him this he confided truthfully. Granted that at times Thor did have not very smart moments when they had been children, Loki looked up to his elder brother but also made it his duty as well to make sure his brother was not too reckless, nothing can truly separate brothers but themselves. Matilda told him some things as well, she had a large family, she loved horses and would ask her uncle and a close family friend to ride their horses, and she was the third oldest girl. She shared all this information and something else as well.

"Loki, you know how I have all of your brother's power in a way, and his title and all that stuff but I don't know how to use any of it. I barely understand any of it! What can I do? I'm worried I'm going to mess everything up."

He looked at her when she told him; she was very stressed over it. It had probably always been at the back of her mind and it had. "If you, I could help you?" Loki said to Matilda, she looked to him with her eyes slightly wide, "You'd help me?" she asked him, he nodded and she gave him a slight, relieved smile and thanked him.

"We should head back now, my mother will be anxious to see you up and about the palace." Loki told her as he began to climb down the tree, she nodded and began to climb down as well but her foot caught itself up in the skirt of her dress and she tripped and began to fall, Loki quickly climbed the height of two branches, grabbed Matilda's arm in midair and swung her onto the branch he was standing on.

"I should have known something like this would happen," he muttered, at this Matilda laughed slightly and Loki hopped onto the lower branch. He then grabbed her by the waist as she sat down on the branch and as he held her close, jumped down onto the ground which was a good five feet from the branch they had been on.

"Thanks for catching me up there," Matilda said. Loki nodded and this time he led the way through the hedge maze to get them back to the palace faster. Things would be different for them, and that was a definite for everyone single one of them.

_**A.N. – Secondary Chat Session - **_

_**AE: Hey, Readers! If you can draw, I would like to know what you think the pond garden looks like or just tell me what colors would be in there. I'm doing this because I love to hear from you guys and leave a review and check out some of my other stories! **_

_**Erik: Yes and if you would like to read about the other writer' block the authoress had look in the eighth chapter of her crossover story of 'A Time Lady in Asgard'.**_

_**AE: Gee, thanks Erik -_- .**_

_**Erik: (Evil Grin)**_


End file.
